vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuyu Asui
Summary Tsuyu Asui is a member of Class 1-A whose hero name is Froppy. Her Quirk, Frog-Form, gives her proportional strength, speed, and agility of a frog in addition to its defining characteristics, such as its extendable tongue. She's known for her stoic and unflappable attitude, being able to work well under pressure, contrasting heavily against her far more emotional classmates. Power and Stats Tier: At least 8'''-A''' Name: Tsuyu Asui, Froppy: The Rainy Season Hero Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Hero-in-training, Student Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can secrete a toxic substance from her body, Can inflate her body and extend her tongue over twenty meters, Can store items in her stomach, Color Alteration Attack Potency: At least Building level via power-scaling (Not as strong as Deku, but still capable of taking out Villain Alliance fodder single-handedly) | Large Building level (Quickly and easily took down a Villain with a Gigantification Quirk that allowed him to level apartment complexes) Speed: At least Subsonic with Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Has the proportionate strength and speed of a frog, can keep up with her classmates, including Bakugou, who's known for his incredible reflexes) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman (Has the proportional strength of a frog in her hind legs) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ via power-scaling Durability: At least Building level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to the other members of her class) Stamina: ' High; fought Villain Alliance fodder with no signs of tiring and can jump around entire industrial facilities without breaking a sweat 'Range: Standard melee range normally; twenty meters with her tongue Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As a member of Class 1-A, Tsuyu is rather experienced with her Quirk, easily leaping dozens of meters into the air while carrying two classmates and landing without any issues and tanking of to the League of Villains' henchmen before being surrounding. She is also noted to be one of the more perceptive and observant members of her class and easily caught onto Deku's train of thought (which most consider crazy or incoherent mumbling) as well as the fact that his Quirk bears similarities to All Might's. She is also able to remain remarkably calm while under pressure to the point that many of the others find her unnerving. Weaknesses: Retrieving items from her stomach leaves her visibly nauseated. She becomes sleepy when she's in cold weather for too long. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'"Frog-Form":' Tsuyu's Quirk, which grants her the physical characteristics of a frog along with the proportionate strength and body structure to utilize such skills. As a result, she is able to jump farther and swim faster than even the finest human athletes and can also stick to walls. She also has a number of other abilities: **'Tongue:' She can extend her tongue up to 20 meters and attach objects and tie them up with it. She often uses this to rescue her allies and bind villains. **'Stomach Storage:' Tsuyu is able to store large objects in her stomach, but she must willingly vomit to retrieve them, leaving her nauseated. **'Toxic Emission:' She can release a toxic substance from her stomach. She notes that while it operates on the same principle as a poison-dart frog, it is much weaker and will thus only cause stinging on contact. In addition, she has to make contact with a target to use it and is further limited by the fact that it is released from her stomach rather than her hands. Thus it is not an ability particularly suited for combat, but it can be useful as a surprise. **'Camouflage:' Tsuyu is able to change the color of her appearance to blend in with her surroundings. Key: Start of the Series | Post-Internship Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Poison Users Category:Animals Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Monster Girls Category:Inflation Users Category:Tier 8